


Two Minds, One Body

by PresidentofGallifrey



Category: Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 04:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12357318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentofGallifrey/pseuds/PresidentofGallifrey
Summary: Romana I’s thoughts during the Gallifreyian Civil War





	Two Minds, One Body

     Romana was angry. She was angry at her former classmates, whose endless taunting had forced her to hide in the Vaults in the first place. She was angry at Pandora for forcing this destiny, which she neither liked or wanted, onto her. But mostly she was angry at herself, for being too curious for her own good. Tutor Braxiatel had often tried to impose upon her the dangers of the Vaults, but she had been too young and arrogant to heed his warning, confident that all those stories were merely exaggerations.

  
      Now she was paying the price for her actions.

  
      She could only watch as Pandora laid waste to the planet, destroying her home. One thing that gave her comfort was that Pandora had been continuously thwarted in her attempts to capture the former President. There was still a chance, however small, that things would be alright.

  
      She could feel Pandora riffling through her memories again, trying to use her knowledge to gain entrance to the Academy. As a student, she had a lot of free time, which she mostly spent exploring with her friend. As a result, she had extensive knowledge of the secret passages and hidden tunnels in the Citadel. She raised her mental shields as best she could, trying in vain to keep Pandora out.      She gasped as Pandora’s mind slammed into hers, easily breaking through the weakened shields.

  
        “What’s this? A hidden passageway leading into the Academy?”

  
         “Stay away from those. They’re mine.”  
Pandora’s mocking laugh sounded in her ear.     “Yours? We are one, my imperiatrix. Your mind is mine. Your memories are mine. You are mine.”

  
          Pandora’s laugh grew louder and louder, until it seemed to drown out everything else. Romana clapped her hands to her ears, trying to block it out. The chilling laughter seemed to reverberate within her very being, mocking her.


End file.
